


It Takes Two

by Caesarion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Based on The Parent Trap (1998), Divorce, F/M, Failed attempt at humor, Family, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Pranking, kid fic is the kind of fic we need more in this fandom, kids-centric for first 10-ish chapters, no beta we die like men, repost, rivalries, the kids being tom an jerry for several chapters straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarion/pseuds/Caesarion
Summary: Identical twins separated at a very young age because of their parents' failed relationship. Unknowingly to their parents, the boys finally found each other after nine long years, discovered the truth about themselves, and then plotted with each other to switch places.The Parent Trap!AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is actually my very first story that I posted on AO3 in 2017 (or was it 2018?) and it originally known as 'Other Beginning of Riddle-Potter Family'
> 
> I decided to take it down since there were lots details to change about this story whether it was the plot, the OC characters or the ending and it led me to change of the title as well
> 
> There would be probably some grammar mistakes, since I'm not an English native speaker, and I would be glad if you point that out so I can fix it
> 
> I guess that's all! I'm not good at making author note. Happy reading!

Thomas Riddle despised this flying carriage. He didn't mind how the carriage looked though; it was gigantic, coloured with elegant shades of silver and pulled through the air by a dozen of white abraxans. But, oh, how he loathed the idea of sitting among empty headed children with those loud mouths of them. He didn’t understand why on earth his father impulsively decided to ship him overseas to join a summer camp for kiddies of all things. The green eyed boy looked down to the book on his lap, with a sigh as the children in the carriage only seemed to get louder by the minute.

"Look! There's the camp!" Someone from the front exclaimed.

Thomas heard everyone cheered loudly as the carriages went through a tall wooden gate, causing him to close his book and look out to the window at the camp he would be going to. It was very sunny outside, with it being early in the morning the lake over there had an eerie orange tint to it but there was no doubting that it was very peaceful indeed. He groaned slightly when his shoulder was hit by several kids rushing forward out of their seats to see the camp sign.

Lined up near the big trees on the left side of carriages were the camp counselors enthusiastically waving at them.

"Alright! Everyone back to your seats so we can get everybody off in an orderly fashion!" The coachman yelled out but was cut off by exhilarated children running past. Thomas sat back in his seat, waiting patiently for everyone to leave before he could. In a matter of minutes he was left alone, he gathered his backpack and hurried off the carriage.

A camp counselor welcomed the new members with _sonorous_ charm and called out the names of the campers and told them which cabin they belonged to. Another counselor stood near the back of the carriage and levitated the beige trunk thrown to him. He walked towards a small heap of trunks and threw the beige trunk on top of it. Just then, Thomas jumped up as he saw his trunk.

"Target acquired." He said to himself as he put one hand out to grab his trunk when about ten more landed above it rendering it impossible to get out. "Now the question is...how do I get it out?" He asked himself as he walked around the heap trying to look for a strap that would enable him to grab his trunk, putting his shades on the top of his head. He saw the strap poking out and grabbed it, heaving and pulling but it just wouldn't budge.

"Merlin, I'm talking to myself like a lunatic," Thomas muttered himself and pulled continuously, but the trunk wouldn’t budge, "You can do this, Thomas, if Frank can cling on to a bull for four seconds then you can damn well pull out a trunk,"

"That made zero sense." Laughed a boy who was having a similar problem, before pulling out his red trunk in triumph. He giggled at Thomas slightly, offering him a pitiful look.

"Eavesdropper much." Thomas returned, smiling slightly, indicating he was a bit amused, "I'm Thomas Riddle," He stuck out his hand, "You don't look me in the eyes." Thomas stated firmly, imitating his father perfectly, a joking tone pacing his voice ever so much.

"Theodard Fontaine, call me Theo." The boy grinned, shaking his hand, "Let me give you a hand." He said and the two pulled and pulled with no luck whatsoever.

Theo breathed out loudly, dropping the strap. He leaned against the heap of trunks, “This is something I have been wondering for years; where are the house elves? This is supposed to be their job!”

Thomas smirked at him, “My thoughts exactly,”

A somewhat smaller boy with shoulder-length curly dark hair, went over to the other side of the heap and easily pulled out his black trunk. The two boys looked at him in awe, "Excuse me, could you give us a hand? My trunk is the green one buried way in there," Thomas said politely and watched as the small boy easily pulled it out of the heap.

“Here you go,” The boy handed Thomas his trunk, "Wow, you're from England?"

"You are? Wait, you took a flying carriage all the way to America!? Have you ever not heard of International Portkey?"

"Don't be silly! I had the time, and most importantly, I have a very prominent artistic gene. What's a lonesome five minutes portkey when you can see so much beauty in hours?" Well, that was utter lie. Obviously he couldn’t let those two know that since he wanted to give them a good first impression.

"You sound so proper! Do you come from old money? My father’s a travel journalist, he works for The New York Ghost—it’s an American wizarding newspaper based in New York. Not a minute goes by that's not calculated. That's probably the major reason I'm here, so I can be out of the way." Theo emphasized his point with the motion of his hands.

"Well, my father is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, it is a high-ranking position in the bureaucracy of the Ministry of Magic. But yes, he does come from old money, not only he comes from an old pureblood family but also a wealthy muggle family. Enough about my family, what cabin are you guys in?"

"Augurey." Theo replied.

"Thomas Riddle?!" announced the counselor. Thomas stood on a few trunks and waved his hand, "Right here!" he called out getting the counselor's attention.

"Augurey!" he called out.

"Guess it's the three of us!" The small boy said, "How rude of me! The name's Wilhelm Fischer."

"Theodard Fontaine, and this is Thomas Riddle.”

"Thomas Riddle. Thank you for helping me with my trunk."

“You’re welcome! So, either of you by any chance know how to play wizarding chess?" Wilhelm asked excitedly.

Theo shook his head and Thomas nodded, “I do. It’s something my father and I tend to play in our free times other than horse riding through our vineyard.”

"A what-yard?" Wilhelm asked confusion on his face.

"A vineyard. It is where you grow grapes to make wine. That is what the muggle side of my father’s family has been doing for generations, they own a vineyard. It is quite charming and brings in good money.” Thomas continued to tell his new friends about the vineyard when a car suddenly came up behind them and impatiently honked, startling the three boys. They jumped in shock and whirled, grimacing at the sight of the old-looking muggle-esque vehicle.

"Who is in there?" Theo wondered as they continued to walk away.

.

The Ford Anglia stopped and the back door of the car opened and out went a bushy haired woman. She held out her hand for the other occupant of the car. A boy with messy dark hair and beautiful green eyes holding an incredibly tiny trunk stepped out, taking in the new environment with interest, "This is amazing!" He smiled to himself, speaking to no one in particular, "Thanks for driving me, Aunt Mione." The boy smiled, hugging the woman.

Hermione chuckled and hugged him back, "It's no problem Jamie, anything to see my favourite nephew smile." She smiled as she took out her wand to cast a growth charm towards Jamie’s shrinked trunk, "Now here’s your trunk. And you remember all of your dad’s requests?"

"Yes, Aunt Mione. I will!"

Hermione cleared her throat, suggesting him to correct his statement.

In response, the boy rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I mean I won't do any mischief. I _solemnly_ swear to not to prank anyone. And I will try to make new friends."

Hermione’s face suddenly became scrunched as she tried to fight back the tears and she hugged Jamie tightly. She let him go but held on to his hands and looked him in the eyes, "And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up before the end of camp, your dad, Ron and I only a fire-call away," she assured him.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Jamie assured Hermione with yet another one of his smiles. "Really! See you in eight weeks Aunt Mione," He assured in a fonder tone.

"Have fun, Jamie," She whispered looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I will," Jamie answered with a little giggle and watched her go towards the car door.

"Bye!" Hermione called out, raising a hand and wiggling her fingers.

"Bye!" Jamie answered her, doing the same wave as he watched her climbing into the vehicle which pulled away right after honking.

"James Evans?" the counselor asked after looking down at his list, running a fingertip along the parchment.

Jamie nodded, "Yes, hello. I am sorry if I am late. I missed the flying carriage and there was a small problem while travelling in muggle way after that,"

"Well, at least you finally made it safely, it doesn't matter." the counselor made a careful tap against Jamie's name, and a line shimmered across it, marking it out, "Welcome to Camp Woodville's Daylight, you are placed in Chimaera cabin, follow the sign and you'll be great,"

"Thank you, sir,"

The counselor stared Jamie's face for a moment before a frown crossed his face, "I know this sounds weird, but...have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. In fact, I’ve just arrived few minutes ago,"

He took another little stare at Jamie, positive he had seen him before.

"Well, I think I should go to my cabin now. Good day, sir," Jamie said uncomfortably as he began marching towards his cabin sign.

.

It was officially the first day of camp and Jamie's first activity was quidditch. The wide, open field they were practicing in is literally filled with masses of boys. It was only supposed to be around fifty but it felt like hundreds more. Everyone was cycling through positions, testing their skills and showing their strengths and weaknesses. They had been through chasing, seeking, and basic broom skills already, now they were going to practice beating next.

As he waited in line for the next trial, Jamie gratefully accepted a bottle of water from a boy named Goldstein who was really a good beater. The assistant coach, Wakefield, passed by, whistle in his mouth. He rolled his parchment further and called out loud, "Evans, Lacroix, Birchgrove, Mallory, Sheppard, Frazer. Pair up!"

Jamie grabbed his broom gathered around near the tree with the others. The five boys with him were all tall and large for their age. Frazer, a broad-shoulder, with shoulder length dark brown hair, was nearly as tall, but Jamie still has an inch or two on him.

He tapped Frazer on the shoulder, "Hey, let's play together. I'm Jamie. Jamie Evans,"

"I’m Randolph. Randolph Frazer," Randolph nodded, "Sure,"

"Listen up," Wakefield said as he appeared with a heavy bag and a box with contents struggling to escape, "This is important. You are among the strongest in the group. I want to see skill here. It takes a lot of finesse to be a good player,"

He spread everybody out, each pair about 10 meters apart and 20 meters across from each other, "Mount your brooms."

Jamie stood astride his broom, both hands curled around the broom handle. He and Frazer took turns trying to knock each other off of their brooms with the bludger, until Wakefield came to watch them. Then they played in a less barbaric way just as how Wakefield wanted it to be. They hit the bludgers back and forth for hours, until Jamie's arm was getting sore and the sweat was pouring down his back. Just as he was almost getting tired, a horn blew in the center of the field, the sign for lunch. The boys dropped to the ground, tucking their brooms under their arms or slinging them over their shoulders. They descended on the harried looking elves at the broom hut, who collected all of the brooms and hang them on wooden racks.

"Hey, Jamie," Randolph said, catching him up.

"Yes?" Jamie smiled.

"Want to sit with me and Ethan for lunch?" Randolph asked as he pointed a tall dark skinned boy next to him with his head.

Jamie grinned then waved back to Ethan Mallory who was smiling and waving at him, "Sure,"

"We've been coming here since we were was eight and we've known almost the whole camp members since then ," Ethan smiled, "You know, it's nice to see someone new,"

They fell into step easily with each other, chatting back and forth as they made their way to the dining hall.

.

The dining hall was busy and loud with inaudible chatter. While many of the boys were crowding the benches, the waiting line for the food was still long. The serving table thankfully started on both ends, uniting at the dessert bar in the middle. In line to get his lunch was Thomas, who was on one end of the buffet table with Theo and Wilhelm while Jamie was on the other end with Ethan and Randolph. The two would be nearing each other as they moved forward until the only thing separating them was an almost empty bowl of pineapples at the very middle of the buffet table.

An almost full bowl of tossed salad started the menu, and Jamie and his new friends gladly skipped over. Out of habit, he took a quick look if his dad wasn't standing around in the corner to chide him. The boys filled their plates with fish fingers and chips, and maybe a piece or two of bread. Jamie was ahead of Randolph and Ethan, and first to the dessert bar. There were bowls of berries, and some slices of chocolate cakes he was very familiar with. Of course, the chocolate cake were on his tray in the instant he saw them, but as he went for some berries, he was cut off.

"Excuse me, I have just got to have a scoop of those pineapples. Care for some?" A counsellor said with a scoop of pineapples that he had just received from an elf, ready to fill Jamie’s bowl.

"No thanks, I’m allergic." Jamie explained, smiling gratefully none the less, before turning away to find a place to sit.

"How about you?" He asked Thomas on his other side.

"Oh, I apologize, I wish I could but I am allergic," Thomas answered politely and the counselor nodded.

"Yes, allergic, you told me that already," He said as he turned to look at Thomas, he looked confused and looked at the spot where Jamie was before.

"How did you get over there? Oh, well, first of camp...you will have to excuse this ol' man. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the—" he turned back and Thomas where nowhere to be found, "Now, where did he go?" he muttered.

Theo and Wilhelm shared a glance, then quickly brushed off their thoughts as they found Thomas already sitting at a bench.

"You didn't tell us your brother came with you, Thomas!" Wilhelm said as he took a seat.

Thomas frowned, "What brother? It's just me and my father in Little Hangleton."

Wilhelm and Theo shrugged and continued eating, while Thomas looked concerned at his hands.

"I think there was some gunk under the table," He stood up, rotating his hands under and over. "I'll just go wash up, save my seat!" And he dashed off, bumping into another boy, causing some of his drink to spill on his shirt.

"Hey!" Jamie cried as some boy bumped into his on the way to his bench.

"You need help there, Jamie?" Ethan asked while putting his tray down.

"No, I'll just go clean this off in the restroom. Save my seat for me," Jamie put his tray next to Randolph and went to the restroom.

Jamie picked at the stain, hopefully fruit punch came off easy. It was not actually a big deal since he was going to change but the stain was pretty huge and it would be uncomfortable to spend a couple more minutes to sit and have some lunch with a damp sticky shirt. The sinks were lined in the middle, six in total facing each other, separated by a mirror in the middle. He absently chose the middle one and directed his full attention to the shirt as he worked at the sink. The mirror showed him looking down in the sink, trying to do an accidental magic—something he discovered as a very useful thing that only needed a good concentration since he wasn’t allowed to have a wand until the age of eleven, to get the stuff off.

"Oh come off already," the two boys said simultaneously to the supposed mirror but then instantly went back to work. Thomas grew frustrated by constantly washing his hands, and chose to be satisfied with what she had then walked back out to the dining hall. Jamie gave up after a minute more and let his shirt be, but when he looked up in the mirror, he saw the opposite wall.

"I swear there was a mirror here a second ago!" As to test it, he put his hand forward, and as half expected, his hand went through the space, "If there's no mirror, then how did I just see myself?!"

The restroom door swung in and Randolph came in.

"Jamie, come on! Food's getting cold. And we're timed eating!"

"Coming, coming." Jamie said as he joined Randolph, "I swear, this is the strangest restroom I've ever been in."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I think you just might be the best fencer in the camp, Jamie!" Ethan complemented as Jamie got done winning his third match.

"Thanks," Jamie was almost breathless as he took off the heavy helmet, "You know, it's all the grip and the wrist."

It was the second day of the camp and Jamie’s first activity of the day was to go fencing—a sport which incorporated agility, strength, coordination, balance, and timing, and quite fun though it was a muggle thing. Though it was a magical camp, they still had a few muggle activities that was quite useful to learn, whether for an educational and entertainment purpose only or even self-defense in case if they had no wands in your hold in the future.

The activity counselor, Mr. Smith, came over and applauded the reigning champion, then promoted the game as a contest to beat the best. A group of boys passed behind, stopping to comment on the commotion.

"What is he king of?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

"Fencing, apparently." Theo replied.

Thomas scoffed, "Don't even. I have a tutor who has been teaching me to play with swords literally since I was a toddler. Let me go knock off his false crown." Thomas smirked as he strode up while Theo and Wilhelm laughed.

"Alright, we have ourselves a brace challenger. Mr?" Mr. Smith asked, ready with his clipboard.

"Thomas Riddle. From England."

"Mr. Riddle from England! Suit up boys!" Mr. Smith said as he watch both of the young wizards got ready. Jamie was giving five-high to the other boys while Thomas was putting on his nylon jacket which was white in front.

"Go show him who's the boss!" Randolph cheered while the other boys were laughing and chanted Jamie’s name over and over.

"Gladly!" Jamie shouted back.

"Look at them laughing over there." Wilhelm commented.

"This James kid has no idea what's coming to him." Thomas said.

"Ready?" Mr. Smith asked Jamie, who swished his foil once before replying, "Ready," and Thomas swished his twice before also replying with a quip, "All set."

" _En Garde_ ," said Mr. Smith as the two young wizards raised their foils.

" _Allez_!"

The fencing began and it was a heated battle between the two boys. Thomas moved forward prompting Jamie to move farther and farther back until the two weren't on fencing area anymore.

Jamie turned back and sprinted towards the tree while Thomas was behind him, but instead going further, he kicked the trunk which enabled him to face his opponent and Jamie tried to defeat Thomas by swishing his foil towards his torso but his opponent dodged it quickly, and so was the blow aimed for his head by ducking.

Thomas jumped and continued attacking Jamie while the latter kept backing away. Jamie was able to push Thomas to wooden pole but he again dodged by the foil coming toward his torso. Both of them continued fencing and Thomas jumped over a haystack and while Jamie jumped, he popped himself on his elbow and crossed one foot behind him as he lazily clashed foils with his opponent, even managing a bored yawn.

This small act of complacency led Jamie to disarm Thomas but the boy was quick on his feet climbing the stack to catch his falling foil and jumped the attempts of Jamie at his feet.

"Nice catch," Jamie complimented as he caught his foil and continued fencing.

"Thank you."

The haystack was beside a cabin and he was on the porch of it as Jamie was down below and the two fenced until Jamie was able to climb the three steps and now stood on the same ground on the ground. He continued swishing his foils and it was Thomas's turn to back way, balancing himself on a long bench giving him a higher leverage. The two spun and Jamie backed straight over the railing, surprising him and he raised his arm which left him open.

Thomas put his foot down and pressed his foil into his opposition, tipping the other boy until he fell over the railing and into a water trough, landing with a huge splash. The gathered onlookers exploded with laughter. Thomas mischievously looked over the rail.

“Oh, look! The King of Fencing has been dethroned!” Thomas shouted smugly and the crowd exploded with laughter once again.

Just as Thomas was about to turn around and back to his friends, Jamie stood and yanked Thomas’ jacket causing Thomas to fall into the water with him.

"Merlin! What did you do that for?" Thomas snapped angrily.

"W-well, you mocked me!"

"I did not! I was merely stating the fact!" Thomas retorted defending himself.

"Alright boys!" Mr. Smith butt in, standing between the two warring factions, "That was quite a show! Looks like we got ourselves a new champion all the way from across the pond! Mr. Thomas Riddle!"

Thomas removed his helmet, assuming the other boy was doing the same. There was a triumphant smirk on his face at the win, truly enjoying the feeling, despite being pulled into the water.

"Now, come on, boys, shake hands," He coaxed but both of them stubbornly refused to face each other, "Come on," Mr. Smith coaxed again and they reluctantly stood face to face.

Both Thomas and Jamie were shocked to see each other's face and while Jamie gasped audibly, his jaw dropped and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he composed himself. Thomas only stared with widen eyes. Finally, Jamie stuck out his hand and when Thomas stuck out his, the two gasped at the sudden jolt they felt when they held hands.

Jamie let go first and tried to act nonchalant by scratching his nose, even though on the inside he was freaking out. The crowd dispersed but each boys’ friends stood by their sides, staring at them in awe which made Jamie uncomfortable.

"So, err…why is everyone staring?" Jamie asked acting like nothing happened.

"It seems like _Our Highness_ here not only lost his crown but also his vision as well," Thomas said in a kind of pleading voice, "Really, don’t you see it?"

"See what?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "The resemblance between us, you moron."

Jamie huffed ignoring the insult, "Let me see then, turned sideways," Thomas turned begrudgingly, with his left eye twitched.

"Now the other way," Jamie continued and Thomas exasperatedly obeyed.

"Well your teeth are a little crooked," Jamie said and Thomas self-consciously felt his teeth with his tongue, "And, ugh, that nose!" Jamie continued and at this Thomas instinctively touched his nose to feel if there was anything wrong with it.

"Don't worry, those can be fixed," Jamie assured him mockingly as his friends laughed and Thomas’ friends scowled.

"Do you want me to hex him for you?" Wilhelm whispered from behind. Thomas turned his back to his friend and held up a hand.

"Well, well, but do you want to know the _real_ difference between us?" Thomas asked after turning back to Jamie and took a step forward, "I am a winner, and you, _Your Majesty_ , are a loser, or..." he glanced at Jamie from the head down to the toes, then sneered slightly, "I have class and you don't. Take a pick," Thomas retorted in dignified manner riling Jamie.

"You—"

Mr. Smith between Jamie and Thomas holding out his arms prevent further damage. As he tried to tell them off, he noticed that the two boys looked very much alike. He kept mixing up their name as they looked daggers at each other.

.

In the night after the eventful day, the Augurey bunker was busy with light music and a crowd. In the middle of the bunker, were two boys with serious expressions sat down with a chessboard settled between them. Ever his father’s son, Thomas Riddle was the undefeated champ of his little strategic game match.

"Check."

Thomas’ opponent growled and ruffled his dirty blonde hair. The boy moved a pawn hoping that his move had worked. It had succeeded in his blocking that green eyed genius' queen from getting king but it had only made it possible for his knight to take the blonde's king.

"Checkmate." Thomas announced smugly with a glint in those green eyes, "Would you like to play again, Montague?"

Montague snorted, "No, thanks, Riddle,"

Thomas smirked and looked around the room, "Well, no more challengers?"

The door suddenly squeaked open then slammed shut and the crowd of boys parted to make a way for the arrival of the infamous dethroned king of fencing. While everyone was wearing comfy camp clothes, Jamie walked in with a huge sunglasses slightly slipping down his nose and a slightly oversized denim jacket with a pin badge that flashed between the phrases “Jamie Evans the Great” and “Prongslet Jr.”.

"Look who it is. How nice of you to join us tonight," Thomas said with a mock bow before offering his opponent a seat in a pureblood-like manner, "Take a seat, Evans."

" _Thank you_ ," Jamie replied sarcastically as he took off his sunglasses and took the seat, "I take it that I am the white, and you are the black?" Jamie asked and glanced at the ivory pieces which were spread out in front of him facing off against the ebony ones Thomas always used.

"That's correct, Evans." Thomas replied, "You move first." he continued, looking across the chessboard. Jamie nodded and ordered a pawn to move two spaces forward.

The game was on, and Thomas found it strenuous and Jamie matched him wit for wit, move for move and piece per piece. They didn't know how long the game has lasted, but upon scrutinizing the board carefully, the realized it was now the beginning of the end and the game wouldn't last much longer.

Jamie looked up from his chessboard, “Hey, Tommy! Tell you what I'm going to do, I'll make you a little deal." Jamie said, smiling mischievously to his opponent, "Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

Thomas raised his eyebrows, "Excellent."

"But..." Jamie paused a moment before he grinned and continued with a sing song voice, "Naked," and the crowd gasped.

"Even more excellent. Please, start unzipping, Evans." Thomas smirked before turning back to the chessboard, "King to D2." he commanded as his black king moved to its designated spot.

"Huh? Moving your king?” Jamie asked innocently, “That seems like such a vulnerable position. You leave me wondering at your strategy, you know,"

"A king must always lead his people, isn't that right?" Thomas asked, tilting his head and displaying a smirk while using his king to take a white pawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jamie waved his hand dismissively as he glanced down at the chessboard and moved his queen, "Queen to F8," he said calmly before looking up at Thomas, "But, Tommy, doesn't a king need to be protected ? You won't win the game if you send your king recklessly into battle,"

"We'll see who wins the match, Evans." Thomas reminded him haughtily before taking Jamie’s rook, "Check."

Jamie glanced down at the chessboard and grinned, Thomas’ queen was destroyed, "Check," he announced and stuck his tongue childishly at Thomas’ blank expression. Thomas moved his king aside.

"Knight to B7," commanded Jamie, as he watched the piece destroyed one of Thomas’ pawns, "Check,"

Thomas glared, "Bishop to B7." he almost snarled and he took Jamie’s knight.

Jamie’s smile grew wider, "Rook to B6," he said as he looked up at Thomas and grinned, "Checkmate!" he declared happily and leaned back against his chair while Thomas snarled for real this time.

.

Thomas cursed with every article of clothing he took off in the chilly night and began walking naked on the deck.

"Lookin' good, Riddle!"

The crowd teased as they watched from the lakeside, wrapped in their blankets or sweatshirts.

Thomas turned around for one last glare at his arch nemesis who grinned and gave him double thumbs while the other boys were laughing madly. Jamie’s grin grew wider as he watched Thomas performed a perfect dive into the lake.

"Grab his clothes!" Jamie exclaimed and the other boys hurriedly grabbed Thomas’ clothes leaving only Thomas’ shoes.

When Thomas surfaced from the water, all he saw were the retreating backs of the boys. He swam towards his remaining article of clothing; his shoes. He kicked the ground in anger and frustration, but as he bent to put on his shoes, Thomas caught sight of something even more precious.

He picked up the the pin badge, grasping it tight in his fist as a devilish smirk crossed his lips. No one was going get the better of the heir of Slytherin without getting something in return.

"That's the way you want it, Evans, then let the games begin."

Loyally, Theo and Wilhelm were waiting for him nearby with some pants and a wool sweater.

"Come on, let's get you back!"

"Not a chance! Let’s have some revenge! Come, follow me!" Thomas led them to the dining hall, gathering the supplies for their revenge plan.

With their weapons ready, the three boys carefully made their way to the head counselors' cabin. Once they were able to quietly sneak in, all lids were off.

The poor sleeping counselors were dressed in honey and whipped cream wigs, while the entire cabin was booby trapped with water balloons and strings and a big surprise waiting at the door. For the finishing touch, Thomas tied the pin badge the pin with a piece wool string he pulled from the sweater he was wearing and put it somewhere it was going to be hard to miss.

And there could be only one person to blame when you woke up to a “Jamie Evans the Great” in your face.

Thomas stood to watch his masterpiece as Theo and Wilhelm took turns running back to their bunk, but when it was his own turn, he got caught by another counselor. There wasn't much to tell the difference between him and Jamie, something he could use for his benefit.

"Who are you?" And what are you doing out of bed?"

Thomas was silent for a second, building up his most convincing James Evans-esque accent.

"Umm, hi, sir, I’m Jamie Evans," Thomas played, bending sideways with a wave. "I was…feeling a little hungry, you see, thought I might go out for a walk and grab a quick snack."

"But the dining hall closed at night, young man. Besides, you could’ve summoned a house elf, you know."

"Well I definitely know that for next time," He faked a yawn. A very lack of grace yawn, "But thank goodness the stroll's gotten me tired. Good night!" He ran off waving behind him before the counselor could speak.

Wilhelm and Theo were startled when the door to their bunk shut with a loud slam, and Thomas stood leaning against it.

"You gave us quite a scare there! Did you get caught?!" Wilhelm asked.

"Who? Me?" Thomas replied mockingly, "Or my evil clone, James Evans?"

The three boys began laughing and as soon as the laughter died down, Thomas ushered them to sleep, "Alright, alright, let's get to bed now. I definitely don’t want to miss tomorrow's festivities!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was started by loud screams. All the boys at camp woke up with a start, running out to where the screams were coming from. Thomas and his two friends, coming all the way from Augurey cabin, were behind the crowd, but made it just as two counselors rushed to open the door, without looking over head. Soon as the door opened, the string attached to the knob made the bucket of mud spill all over the two counselors, who slipped and glided and crashed into the cabin.

There was silence from the cabin for a long minute while the crowd oohed and whispered outside, being silenced when the head counselor came out huffing and covered in honey and cream with one of his hands holding a wand and point it to his neck to cast a _sonorous_ charm.

"James Sirius Evans! Please report to the counselor's office immediately!"

.

"Mr. Evans, can you tell me why you're here?" A counselor asked calmly, though there was obvious anger behind his tone.

"I-I don’t know, sir," Jamie shrugged.

"Maybe I can remind you?" The head counselor came in.

Jamie was shook, finally understanding some of what was happening. "Wait, hold on. Do you think I did whatever happened to you guys?"

"Well, we found an evidence at the crime scene," The head counselors replied.

Jamie rolled his eyes at the comment, but a second later his eyes widened immediately as he realized something.

"Missing something, Mr. Evans?" The head counselor said in an almost sarcastic tone as he slid Jamie’s pin badge across the table.

Jamie was relieved at least they had found it. He had lost it at night when they took that...

“That bastard! I swear it wasn’t me, sir! It had to have been Riddle!”

“Language, Mr. Evans” The head counselor chastised, "The pin badge is an enough evidence of your little prank, Mr. Evans. Besides, Counselor Wilkinson attested to crossing paths with you last night."

Apparently, that was the most condemning evidence they had against him and Jamie’s pleas fell on deaf ears. That sneaky bastard had used their similarity against him!

"As you can imagine, this act can’t go unpunished. You, and your closest friends, Mr. Frazer and Mr. Mallory, as obviously you couldn't have managed to stage a prank of this proportions by yourself, the three of you will be in detention for the course of this week. That includes, sitting at the detention table for meals, and you will not be participating in the activities planned for this week."

"But I have quidditch match week! Oh please, ban me for the entire camp I don't care, just not this week!" Jamie was about to cry.

"I am sorry. But this is the purpose of detention. Your lesson is to lose something you want. "

Jamie’s tears finally flowed.

''You may return to your bunk now. Your friends will be informed of this decision as well."

Jamie didn't need to be told twice. He bust out of the room and ran crying to his bunk. His friends found out their fate as well and stormed to his cabin.

"It’s not fair! We weren't even at fault!" Randolph exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel!" Jamie cried.

Ethan frowned, "We're not supposed to just let this go are we, Jamie? Your personal battle has expanded to us as well."

"Of course! Because of Riddle, we have to miss our first quidditch match!" Jamie exclaimed as he grabbed his trunk and threw it over his bunk. He rummage through his trunk and pulled a small, square, old-looking mirror.

“Uh…Jamie? This is not the most appropriate time for grooming, you know,” Randolph said warily looking at the small object on Jamie’s hand.

“Of course not! Well, gentlemen, let me present you, a two-way mirror! This is one of a pair of mirrors that are magically connected. It allows people to communicate with each other while in different locations.” Jamie grinned before bringing the mirror to his lips and whispered, “Sirius Black,”

The mirror misted over Jamie’s breath, before his reflection blurred, featured changed into a dark haired middle-aged man.

"Morning, Bambi!” Sirius greeted cheerfully.

"Shhh! Don’t call me that, Grandpaddy! We’ve got an audience," Jamie flipped the mirror, showing the other boys present.

"Ooh, made some friends, have you, Bambi?"

"Grandpaddy!"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Fine, fine. But you kiddos be warned, this one's trouble. Don’t be fooled by any adorable puppy-eyed look he can pull out."

"We know!" Randolph and Ethan chimed together.

"Already!? What did you do?! Make me proud, Jamie."

Randolph and Ethan sat around Jamie, finally getting a better look at the almost retired prankster.

Jamie told Sirius the entire story with much exaggeration which his friends called him out on, though it was soon clear he had picked up this talent from Sirius as his reactions were equally exaggerated. But not once did Jamie tell him the name of the boy he made enemies with, replacing his name with pronouns that were ‘appropriate’ for an arch nemesis, and Sirius was very much on Jamie’s side.

"Then he stole my pin badge and he used it as an evidence so the counselors would think that I did it." Jamie said.

A long fake gasp came over the mirror, making the other two boys laugh, but Jamie only rolled his eyes.

"My Bambi got framed!?"

"Obviously. We are banned from participating in the activities planned for this week because of him. And we’re supposed to have our first quidditch match this week!" Jamie sobbed, his lower lip quivered slightly, "Please don’t tell Daddy,"

"Secret's safe with me, kiddo. Now, what you’re going to do about it? You know, you’re not supposed to just let this go. We can’t let him win!"

"But what are we supposed to do, Mr. Grandpaddy?" Randolph asked.

"Hmmm," Sirius tapped his chin thoughtfully, "He did something that causes you to miss your quidditch match this week, so I guess you have to do the something similar. You know, an eye for an eye. The question is, do you know him well enough to figure out what he possibly like to do? Well, that’s yours to find out!"

"Yeah, but we might need to wait for another week to make our move, which is fine, we can use this whole week to get to know our enemy. Anyway, thanks for the advice, Grandpaddy!" Jamie rambled.

"Well, I’m not much of a help but you’re welcome, kiddo. Alright, off with you. Take care, Bambi!"

"I will, Grandpaddy. Talk to you later!" Jamie waved to the mirror.

The mirror swirled and once again showed Jamie’s reflection.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, this means war!" Jamie exclaimed mischievously but a few seconds later he slumped down into the floor as he realized something, "But…what are we going to do?"

.

The following week was as blurry as could possibly be. The detention lunch table came with its own boring menu. While barred from the planned activities of the week, the three boys were given life draining alternatives. But still, they managed to spy on one Thomas Riddle in their spare time.

Jamie finally got his chance on Sunday night when a fieldtrip was announced for the next morning. Of course everyone was excited, but none more than Thomas. Apparently, this kind of place was basically the magical version of real-life Jurassic Park and was not available in his country, so it was a privilege for him to go. Turns out Thomas Riddle had a soft spot for ancient reptiles.

Jamie smirked cunningly as he found the perfect revenge. If he couldn't participate in the quidditch match, then Thomas was going to miss that very important field trip. With dinner coming to an end, everyone began to retire to their cabins, and somewhere between the traffic, Jamie and the two of his friends were separated and came face to face with Thomas.

"I know what you did, Riddle." Jamie growled through a smile.

Thomas simply smiled innocently, "I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, Evans."

Jamie snorted, trying not to look suspicious, "Well, whatever. Enjoy your dessert, Riddle."

Thomas simply walked past him towards the dessert bar with his chin held high before going off to his cabin.

Jamie simmered in place as he watched his nemesis leave. His friends came to stand next to him.

"Well?" Jamie asked.

"We did it," Randolph replied giddily, "Poured it all over the carrot cake, since we didn’t know which piece he would take. By the way, how did you manage to convince the matron to give you the dreamless sleep potion?"

"I stole it actually," Jamie shrugged, "Now let’s just leave that smug bastard dreaming about that wonderful trip that he's so not going to go on!" Randolph and Ethan high fived behind him.

.

The next morning the entire camp ground was busy with young wizards chirping about their excitement to go on the field trip. It was such a big crowd, it was hard to tell who was where. Jamie and his friends planned to use this mess to his own benefit. Roll call began, and all the boys in the health to go, were on the flying carriage the second their name was announced. And the flying carriages were off. As they left the camp ground, they flew around over the camp lake, where a big flat unidentified object was bobbing on the water.

Meanwhile, as the flying carriages were half way off to their destination, Thomas lazily woke up and twisted and turned on his cot. It was awfully cold today, and the air was wet. The chirping nature sounded real close. He felt tapping on his shoulder, and brushed it off as his friends.

"Five more minutes, guys. We're not going to be late for..."

He heard his own voice and snapped awake. And quickly caught the change in the environment. The tapping on his shoulder was a sparrow that flew off when Thomas woke. He jumped in shock and flailed his arms, only a second after, he realized what he did wrong and he fell over the bed.

Thomas swam towards the lakeside and pulled himself out soaking wet. He ran to his cabin and changed out of his wet clothes. Thomas called around for his friends, but didn't get a response.

Then reality punched his in the face.

"That good-for-nothing scumbag!" Thomas screamed as his magic started to lash out shattering every window in then cabin.

.

At dinner time, Thomas saw the flying carriages landed across the lake as he sat skipping rocks. Yes, it was odd to find Thomas doing such unproductive thing as skipping rocks, but since this morning he had threw a tantrum, tried to undo the damages in his cabin after too many burst of accidental magic and mutilated some poor frogs pretending they were James Evans plenty of times. He heard laughter and chatter coming from the dining hall and his lid went off. Thomas stormed towards the dining hall as more of the campers descended from the flying carriages.

The hallway to the main dining room was clogged with excited young wizards, and Thomas had to swim, push, and bump his way in. He found him giggling and chatting with his friends as they made to find a table.

"Evans!" Thomas screamed, silencing half the hall.

"Oh, hi, Riddle! You're finally awake? Did you have a…what is it called? Oh yeah, _wet_ dream?" Jamie said in an exaggerated cheerfulness.

Everyone laughed except for Thomas.

"I didn’t know you cared, Evans. How touching." A smile plastered on Thomas’ face but it was clear to anyone that it was completely a different matter inside, "By the way, you seem a bit weak, Evans, are you hungry? Here, eat some veggies!" Thomas grabbed a plastic bowl of salad off someone's food tray, and lodged it towards Jamie. It hit him square on the face. Jamie let out a squeak as the bowl fell on the floor and vegetables peeled off his face one by one.

"You did not just do that!" Jamie grabbed a hand full of the spaghetti on his plate and threw them towards Thomas, but he dodged it and the food landed on someone else's hair.

"Hey!" the poor guy cried.

"Food fight!" A chorus went off just as food started flying around the hall.

Five minutes had gone before the counselors came running in with several house elves popped in, being pelted by some flying food.

"Enough!"

As the last of the flying food found landing, the party died with a couple last laughs.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to start this chaos?!"

"The twins!" came a unanimous answer.

"Boys! Front and center this instant!"

Thomas and Jamie came forward and immediately started talking over each other, throwing blame.

"Quiet! That was the most infamous, most revolting display of hooliganism I have ever seen. And from brothers no less!'' The head counselor yelled.

"We're not brothers!" Jamie cried.

"I've never seen him before in my life." Thomas pointed out.

"Well they are, aren't they?" The head counselor asked his assistant.

"No, sir, just look a likes."

"Regardless. Now either you two will be cleaning up this mess in muggle way, or you'll be spending the remaining three weeks together in isolation cabin.''

The boys looked around them, then at each other.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" they said simultaneously.

"Then pack your bags, boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in the middle of slowly hammering out the details for the revision while i work on my other WIPs and some other irl stuffs, so updates will probably be a little more spaced out for now 
> 
> thank you for reading :))


End file.
